Shower time
by All the charm in one bottle
Summary: Quinn is teaching Sam how to clean his siblings properly!


**How To Shower **

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Have you ever wondered why Sam and Quinn haven't had a usual yelling parade after their break up? Well this probably what happens.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sam looked at the girl playing with his younger siblings playing happily around the beautiful blonde haired girl. Stevie and Stacy are their happiest around Quinn. There were days where Quinn would come to the motel room and teach them like a real pre-school teacher and taught them the multiplication table, English and basic sciences. Sometimes she would help Sam with his homework. Sam loved watching her play with his siblings, she looked so peaceful and happy, whereas in school she looked mean and untouchable. Sam discovered several things about Quinn that he didn't know, one she was really good at soccer, two she was a real tough gal behind all those prettiness.

He missed having her in his arms, them kissing, he missed every single thing about her.

When he heard from Santana that Quinn had kissed Finn, he felt devastated. He never felt his heart pained so much.

He knew he had to break up with her.

He had to hate her.

But he just can't.

He quickly made his way with Santana to make her jealous. The only good thing about Santana was she wasn't into this whole celibacy righteousness thingy at all, but she treated him more as a tool than a human being.

"Quinn will you shower us this time? When Sammy showers us, he always makes my eyes hurt" whined Stacy.

"Yeah, and he always rub the soap real hard" added Stevie.

Quinn laughed, and glared at the towering boy seating at the edge of the bed. He was blushing shades of red at what his siblings revealed about Sam. Sam got up from the bed and playfully carried his twin siblings on his broad shoulders, twirling them around.

"Sammy, we give up!" said Stacy between her giggles.

"You can shower us" laughed Stevie.

Quinn could not help but laugh at the sight before her. Sam was the most loving man she had ever met, and she regretted deeply throwing it all away. She remembered holding her tears in the choir room as she watched Santana having her fun with Sam on the day they just broke up. The moment she got in her car, she cried her heart out. Then, she noticed changes in Sam slowly by slowly. He looked tired every morning in school, and he kept on sleeping in his classes. One fateful Sunday, she overheard the ladies behind her gossip about the Evan's situation.

"How about this guys, Sam and I will both shower you guys so Sammy can learn how to clean dirty smelly kids!" she joked.

The kids' eyes widen and ran up and hugged Quinn.

"Alright!" they said in unison.

Sam laughed at Quinn's proposition. Quinn helped to remove Stacy's clothes and Sam helped with Stevie's. The kids happily ran naked to the small washroom of the motel. The two teenagers stood at the entrance of the washroom, looking at the little kids spraying water on themselves.

"Alright guys, we need to save water. Some people aren't as lucky as we are" advised Quinn, and she lowered the shower knob.

The two kids nodded and gave her a mischievous look. Stacy took the shower handle and sprayed at Quinn. The twins laughed hysterically as the beautiful blonde tried to cover the spay of water with her hands only to give in after her face was dripping wet. Sam held back his laugh at the entrance, watching the gal being sprayed by his younger siblings. She still somehow managed to still look amazing while having drips of water on her face.

The kids stopped and continued showering themselves with the help of now wet Quinn.

"Alright you guys throughly wet yourself first" she stated, showering the kids together outside the shower stall.

"Quinn, Sammy isn't helping you" whined Stevie.

Sam mumbled a few curses. He was enjoying watching Quinn wash his siblings, in fact, he loved it more with her shirt sticking to her skin because of the water.

"Come on Sammy" cried Stacy.

Quinn giggled, "Yeah come on Sammy".

Sam smirked and rolled his sleeves. He could not help but agree to the demands of the three incredibly adorable looking blondes in the shower.

"If you guys spray me. I'll put a cockroach in your sleep" he warned jokingly.

"We won't spray you we promise" they both said in unison.

Sam nodded and closed in beside Quinn. He was so close to her, their skins were almost touching. Sam gave a soft smile as their eyes accidentally looked at each other.

"After wetting yourselves, you need to shampoo first" she pressed the shampoo and a liquid of white stuff fell on her hands. Sam followed suit.

"You rub your hands together to make it all foamy and nice, then you put it on your hair" said Quinn and placed a huge foam of bubbles from her hands on top of Stacie's head.

"Like this?" Sam did the same thing Quinn did on Stevie's head except for a smaller foam.

"Then gently message their heads in circles, from front to back" she added.

Sam watched in awe as Quinn shampooed Stacy's hair. He felt jealous to watch Quinn message his sister's hair, the younger girl who used to squirm so much during shower time looked like she really enjoyed having Quinn's hands on her head.

He tried doing the same thing on Stevie's head but was defeated by Stevie whining he was getting foam on his eyes.

Quinn giggled and scooted closer to Sam.

"This is how you do it" she took her hands and went up Stevie's hair, doing circular motions. Stevie gave a smile at the blonde girl.

"You're much better than Sammy" he complimented.

"Hey watch it Stevie" warned Sam. Quinn laughed.

Sam had his foamed hands on his brother's hair, and he was doing circular motions like Quinn did. He reminded himself not to squeeze because kids have soft heads.

"After shampooing, you soap yourself" said Quinn.

She pressed the soap dispenser and began making another foam.

"You start at your neck then making your way downwards" Sam watched as she began soaping her sister's small body, rubbing soap all over her. Quinn made it look like she had done it for years before.

"Quinn, your hands are very soft" complimented Stacy, smiling to her.

Quinn leaned in and gave a soft kiss to Stacy's cheek, getting foam on her lips and nose along the way.

"What about me?' whined Stevie.

Quinn leaned in to him and gave a kiss to Stevie's cheek, the young boy blushed several shades of red. While she was trying to get back to her original sitting form, she accidentally brushed herself with Sam.

Sam felt like an immediate lighting shock flowed where their bodies touched.

Sam copied what Quinn did and soaped Stevie's body. He kept stealing glances at the beauty beside him.

"Ouch, Sammy you hurt my birdie" said Stevie.

Quinn could not help but laugh. Sam accidentally brushed his brother's private. Sam glared at Stevie, it was awkward enough washing your naked siblings in a tiny bathroom with the most beautiful girl in the world, but to mention a birdie, in front of her. He was definitely putting a cockroach on Stevie tonight.

"Quinn why don't you wash Sammy up? He is a big stinky!" added Stacy.

Cancel that, he was going to put a cockroach on both Stevie and Stacy tonight.

"Quinn won't hurt Sammy's birdie like he did to me right Quinn?" asked Stevie.

Sam felt like hitting his head on the toilet seat. Could his younger siblings be more embarrassing? Quinn was seated beside him laughing hysterically. Just kill himself now!

"Do you want me to hurt his birdie Stevie?" she asked after she ended her laugh.

Please kill him now!

Sam blushed but felt kind of aroused that she mentioned his birdie.

"Sammy's birdie is small like mine right?" asked Stevie.

Quinn only laughed louder while Sam looked like the all the blood was drained from his face.

"I wanna see Sammy's birdie" added Stacy as she raised her hand.

Quinn burst into louder laughs. Sam quickly watered the kids, in an attempt to hide his embarrassment at what his siblings said earlier.

They both rinsed the kids and dried them up with a towel. Quinn helped them in the pajamas and tucked the kids in. She landed a few kissed on them because they demanded it and read to them a story. Sam was seated beside the bed, recovering from the embarrassing ordeal that happened a few minutes ago.

The twins slowly drifted to sleep, leaving Sam and Quinn alone.

"Hey thanks for your help today and teaching me and stuff" mumbled Sam.

"Yeah, don't even think about it. I love these kids" replied Quinn.

Awkward silence engulfed them, the soft sleeping breaths of the kids were the only sound coming from the room.

"About that birdie thing, I'm not. . . erm small" muttered Sam, immediately after he said it he regretted his words.

Quinn smiled, "I know you're not small Sam" she said.

"When were together, I saw that XXX sized condom on your pocket" she added, winking at him before leaving the motel room.

Sam could not help but smile, he felt an ego boost from her compliment just then.

And now he needs a cold shower!

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**The END?**

**Y U NO REVIEWS**


End file.
